


Scorpion x Reader Prompts

by TheCookieNerd



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Reader isn't dumb i promise, Romantic Fluff, Scorpion is hot and he knows it, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieNerd/pseuds/TheCookieNerd
Summary: A list of prompts with you and Scorpion doing cute and sexy things. (I'm taking requests now! But read the request information first.)





	1. Relax (Smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, this is older Scorpion, not the past one. The prompts will be tagged according to their content. And if there is triggering themes, I will be sure to list that at the beginning of the chapter.

Scorpion had been having a rough week. You watched him fall into the pits of stress as his grandmaster duties had been a lot for him lately. Since the Shirai Ryu had recently gained an alliance with the Lin Kuei, there had been some quiet unrest about the ordeal. People had wondered why now that the clan decides to be allied with their former enemies? Did they think that their grandmaster was betraying them after everything they had done for him?

 

He had to deal with the uneasiness and he wasn’t going to admit it but it had slowly taken a toll on him. You had noticed as he had come to bed late almost every night. A sleepy kiss on your forehead and he was out like a light. In the morning, you rarely saw him. Except if it was meal time but that was rare.

 

This had caused you some stress as well. You could barely sleep, despite your lover being next to you in bed. But you had missed his presence in the morning. The way he would kiss you good morning or make time throughout his day to just give you a kiss. You wanted to hold him again. Be with him and help him ease his work overload.

 

After dinner, you went up to Hanzo, who was getting ready to be surrounded by his clan members. 

 

“My sun…” You called out to him. He looked up to you, eyes softening at your nickname for him. “Come to our room. These problems can wait.” You reached out your hand, giving him puppy dog eyes to sweeten the deal. Hanzo, knowing that he couldn’t say no to you, took your hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze as you went back to your room.

 

There, you closed the door from behind before embracing him. His strong arms wrapped around your body, face in your neck. You felt his warm breath, sending goosebumps up your spine.

 

“Thank you. I don’t think I would’ve survived another night without seeing your beautiful face.” Hanzo kissed your nose before pressing his lips against yours. You sighed between his lips, missing the feel of them. He wrapped his arms tighter while pulling you against your body. You parted your lips, inviting his tongue as you moaned. Hanzo groaned under yours, pulling away to get a good look at your face again. 

 

“Take a bath with me.” You invited, holding both of his hands. 

 

While drawing the bath, Hanzo stared at you as you slowly removed your clothes. His eyes etched into your skin as you pulled your shirt over your head before removing your pants. Only left in your underwear and bra, Hanzo obliged by closing the distance. His arm snaked around your back, one hand unhooking your bra and having it drop on the floor. 

 

His eyes were dark with lust as he leaned down to kiss you again. You ducked back, tugging on his clothes as you grinned. He shook his head, being annoyed at himself for forgetting to remove his clothing. You helped him, you and your lover finally being naked. Of course, you had seen him naked before, but it has been a while since the two of you made love. And you ached for him since you weren’t satisfied when you tried to relieve yourself.

 

Scorpion’s large hands ran against your arms, missing your skin while you put a hand on his face, rubbing his cheek with your thumb.

 

“Not so grumpy, are you?” You joked as he rolled his eyes. Before you could say anything else, he picked you up and carried you into the bathtub. You were between his legs, instantly feeling his erection as he held you close.

 

His face dug into your neck with eyes closed. His thumb gently rubbed against your stomach as he slowly breathed on your skin. You leaned back against him, sighing softly. At that moment, it was just you and him. No distractions. No annoyances.

 

Scorpion muttered in Japanese that you weren't able to catch. You perked up, noticing that he started to kiss your neck. He gripped your waist as his lips covered each inch of your neck. His hand snaked up to grope one of your breasts. You bit your lip, rotating your hips against him. He groaned at the feel, not stopping you as you did it again.

 

He swore in Japanese, turning your head to capture your lips against his. You moaned as you felt his huge hand squeezing your breast, pinching your nipple in retaliation. Your body trembled at that, as Scorpion’s other hand went down between your legs. His fingers agonizing you as he rubbed your clit. 

 

At that point, you gasped between his lips, spreading your legs more to allow his fingers pump into you. He saw your invitation and instantly put two fingers inside you, humming at how wet you were. You did your best to keep yourself together as you didn’t want to come undone quickly. Scorpion’s fingers set a nice pace, his fingers fucking you while his tongue was in your mouth. Not to mention that his other hand was still groping you. 

 

“Hanzo…” You quickly parted from his lips. Before he could say anything, you turned around and straddled him, crashing your lips against his again. This time, you had took control as you grinded against him, tongues colliding with one another. Your hands gripped his face while his had a death grip on your hips. 

 

You could feel his cock ready to take you at any second. So you set himself against you, lowering yourself on him. Both of you pulled away as the contact felt too good. Scorpion put his head back, chest heaving as he got himself together. You did the same, gripping his shoulders. 

 

Then, you moved up. Up to the point where he was no longer inside you. You then slammed back down, creating a rhythm as he had felt amazing. Water sloshed around your bodies and to the pace. You saw your lover’s face. A face that was generally unfazed now a face of lust. His eyes lowered, watching you bounce on him. His lips were slightly parted with hands gripping your hips. 

 

That look spurred you on, rotating your hips and picking up speed. Scorpion pulled you close, your breasts against his chest. His strong arms wrapped around you, hips thrusting up to match your pace. 

 

“Y/N…” He grunted. His pelvis rubbed against your clit and with the force of his thrusts, you arched your back as you were getting close. Scorpion gripped your ass, fucking you hard to make you come undone. And you did. Your head threw back, a loud moan escaping as the powerful orgasm rushed through your body. 

 

Scorpion wasn’t far behind as his thrusts got erratic, head against your chest as he got close.  With one thrust, he groaned loudly, holding you close as his seed came in you. You collapsed on his chest, both of you panting in the cold water. His hand caressed your back, fingertips making circles on it.

 

“I’m happy you’re with me, flower.” Scorpion said, kissing your forehead. You smiled, satisfied that you were able to get him to relax for the night.

 


	2. PDA (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion doesn't really show any PDA when he's with you. And you wonder why.

When you and Scorpion first got together, you had noticed that the man rarely touched you in public. No hand holding. Or even a kiss. Instead, he just gave you small glances here and there and a soft smile. 

 

You didn't mind that as your suspicion was him not being affectionate due to losing his wife and son. He was taking things slow and steady. And you respected that.

 

But you also couldn't take it. You had really wanted to hold his hand. Especially when you take a stroll with him in the fire gardens. The urge to grip his hand, kiss it, and look into his eyes lovingly was strong. So strong to the point where you had opted out his invitation one day, deciding to get some fresh air.

 

The sun blinded your eyes as your stomach churned. You tried to understand his reasons but you had wanted to just shower his face with kisses as you do in the bedroom. Squeeze his hand in support whenever he's stressed. Embrace him when you two see each other in the hallway. 

 

You groaned, stopping at a bridge and leaning against it to calm down. You sounded needy. And impatient. Hanzo didn't deserve that.

 

As you leaned against the bridge rail, your eyes watched the small ripples appear in the water. You could see fish swim around one another in the clear water. Light reflecting off of the scales and hit your arm. You sighed, staying there a bit longer to clear your senses.

 

"Y/N?" Hanzo called. You jumped at the sudden voice, clutching your chest as your lover walked up to you. "Are you alright?" He asked as he observed you, feeling your hot face.

 

"I'm fine…" You gave a small smile, hiding your thoughts. "I had to be by myself. You know, everything can be hectic at times."

 

Hanzo wasn't convinced, getting closer to you. "You didn't want to walk with me…" His head lowered, not making eye contact with you. You haven't told him about how you felt, but you could clearly see you had hurt his feelings. "Was it something I did wrong? Did I...say anything to upset you?"

 

You proceeded to open your mouth to disagree, going to say that you were overreacting. But you took in a deep breath and held his hands. You stared into his eyes, squeezing his hands affectionately.

 

"You don't hold my hand or kiss me when we're around people." You said, "I suspected that it might've been because of your family but I just hate not showing you I care for you every day." Hanzo was silent, listening to you as you told him what you wanted.

 

I know I'm being needy but I care for you, Hanzo…" You caressed his cheek, "I want to show you as much as I tell you." With that, he kissed you, holding you close to him. He gripped your hips as he drowned you with the kiss. It started to get heated as his hands gripped your ass, one of your legs wrapped around his waist.

 

Before you two took off any clothes, you had to pull away. He placed his thumb on your lips, giving them one last kiss as you panted.

 

"I don't like to be watched when I show love to others." He admitted. "It is a habit I have to break as I didn't know I was hurting you, y/n." Hanzo squeezed your hands. "I'm sorry."

 

You didn't expect an apology as you hugged him. "I'm sorry too."

 

Walking back to your room, Hanzo grabbed your hand. Some clan members saw the affectionate action were shocked, not used to seeing their grandmaster happy for a long time. But you rubbed small circles with your thumb on his hand for reassurance. You were happy that he had taken a step to show his love for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I didn't mean to take too long with this. I have so many prompts in my mind that it's overwhelming.


	3. Giving and Receiving (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided to give Scorpion some oral care.

Hanzo grunted as his uneven thrusts came to a halt. His entire body shuddered as he came inside you, your legs wrapped around his waist to make sure you take in all of his cum. A wave of satisfaction came over your bodies as he laid on top of you. Warm breaths hit your neck while you rubbed his back, sending a tingle up your spine.

 

Your body was weakened from the orgasm, not wanting to move from the position at all. Hanzo rolled over and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you against his chest. Your fingertips traced his pectorals as his hand rested on your lower back. He released a hum of approval as you kissed his chin.

 

"How do you feel now?" You grinned. Hanzo eyed you, kissing you once more.

 

"Better, but I do want to see you make that face again." He kissed your neck, grabbing one leg to coil around his waist. You moaned softly, putting two hands on his chest to stop him.

 

"My sun, I'm really tired…" You said as your eyes rested on his. It was partly true since Hanzo had been able to fuck the life out of you whenever you two made love. The sex was amazing and you loved every minute of it. But you wished your body could keep up with Hanzo's rounds. After the second one, you're desperate for some sleep. 

 

"I understand…" He kissed your nose before leaving a small peck on your lips. Hanzo held you close, you two drifting off into sleep. In your mind, you would make it up to Hanzo in the morning.

 

**

You woke up to a beautiful sight. Hanzo, his long hair down, gazing at you with love and longing. His thumb stroked your cheek and when you awoke, his lips kissed your forehead. 

 

“Even when you sleep, you’re beautiful.” You couldn’t help but blush at Hanzo’s words. This man has much to say about how much he loves you.

 

“I should say the same about you.” One of your hands ran through his long hair, not believing how soft it was under your touch. “Can I steal some of your hair?” You joked. He rolled his eyes while grinning, holding you close. 

 

“No.”

 

“Aww…” You playfully pouted, “Not even a strand?”

 

“Y/N, my hair is sacred.” Hanzo kissed your lips before moving down to your neck. You hummed at the feel, gripping his biceps to control yourself. His large hands gripped your waist as his teeth nibbled on your skin. You gasped, squeezing your thighs together to hide the oncoming wetness that occured.

 

“Don’t...you have to go soon?” You said, trying to fight back the urge to have him fuck you right then and there.

 

“The clan can wait.” He grunted as he scooped you up and put you on top of him. The sheets slid off of your body, the sunlight showing off your skin. He called you ‘lovely’ in Japanese as you put your hands on his chest. A thought crossed your mind as you felt his erection against your leg. Scorpion had never been the most experimental when it came to sex. The positions were always missionary or you were on top.

 

A part of you thought that maybe he didn’t know any other way or he hadn’t learned how. Another part figured that he wasn’t interested in trying something new. But you didn’t want to push him away so you decided to take it slow.

 

“May I...try something?” You asked, biting a lip. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at that but let you as he shifted against the headboard. You kissed him, relaxing any uneasiness he had after you asked. Slowly, your lips trailed down to his neck. Your soft lips decorating each part of his skin. His body formed goosebumps from the sensation, hands at his sides. 

 

Down to his chest, you had marked him a couple of times. He hummed, eyes getting dark with lust as he looked down at you. You had locked eyes, grinning as you went down further. To his stomach, your fingertips traced his happy trail. His cock twitched at the feel against your leg, giving you butterflies. When you got to his erection, you glanced up to see Hanzo’s face.

 

He was curious, unsure about what you were doing. So your hands gripped his shaft, slowly pumping him. A groan filled your ears as you made sure that you didn’t make him come undone instantly. Your hands started to get slick from the precum and Hanzo had his eyes closed. Positioning yourself, you gave out a small lick on his tip. 

 

Scorpion gasped, hands having a tight grip on the sheets. You shifted before licking again, still stroking him. Hanzo couldn’t handle it, writhing under your touch and not trying to bring you up so he could fuck you good. Instead, you decided to torture him more. You lowered your mouth onto his cock, making him groan loudly. Enough to where he put his head back.

 

There you sucked him with as much you could take in while stroking him at the same time. Hanzo’s grunts and groans spurred you on even more. Mumbles of Japanese filled your ears as one of his hands gripped your head. You looked up and caught him staring down at you. A sweaty, sexy mess that got you moaning while you sucked him off. 

 

“Don’t stop…” Hanzo choked, giving you motivation to finish him off under your control. You twisted your wrists, sucking him faster to the point where he came. Swallowing some of his seed, the rest staining your hands as you pulled away. You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, biting your lip as you stared at him. Your chest swelled with pride as you watched Scorpion heave and pant while covered in sweat. 

 

Suddenly he grabbed you, pinning your body against the bed. Your eyes widened at the action as you saw him put your legs on his shoulders.

 

“My turn.” He growled, eyes getting white as he kissed nibbled on your inner thighs, marking you before going straight for the kill. His tongue ravished your walls, hands getting a tight grip on your thighs. Scorpion ate you out like you were his last meal. Your mouth went agape at the sensation, back arched in pleasure. He was determined to give you the same treatment, eyes closed in focus.

 

“H-Hanzo…” You moaned a quick orgasm flush through your body, making you shiver. And you weren’t finished. There he had picked you up and went on his knees. In one swift motion, he entered you, groaning at how soaked you were. He fucked you on his knees, arms wrapped around you. Your head flew back as he pounded into you. Nails dug into his skin as you felt a second orgasm just as quickly as the first.

 

Together, the two of you climaxed, a sound of groans and moans filled the room. Scorpion fell back on the bed, with you on top. Your entire body ached and you couldn’t move. You listened to Hanzo’s heartbeat go down slowly, feeling his chest heave. He kissed your lips, looking into your eyes.

 

“You did it again.” You sighed, “I can’t move.” 

 

“Then you shouldn’t do whatever it is you did again.” He smirked while you rolled your eyes.

 

“I can’t make any promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed a longer prompt! <3


	4. I Miss You (Smut but a little fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with the Lin Kuei has caused you and Scorpion to miss each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Hopefully, this smut piece will satisfy you for a bit. <3
> 
> On another note, I'm going to take requests! I'll explain more in the next chapter.

You haven’t been able to be with Hanzo and it was driving you crazy. It was different this time as you two had been busy with a bunch of affairs for the Shirai Ryu. The Lin Kuei becoming allies with them was still happening and your lover had to make sure everything went well. Kuai Liang was close with Hanzo, the two acquiring a new friendship that even you didn’t expect.

 

But it was nice as you were happy that Hanzo had someone equal to his skill and stature. 

 

Although, you rarely got a chance to see him. You were involved with getting to know other Lin Kuei and that meant traveling to their base and absorbing yourself with their culture and how they did things. Their uneasiness of having a Shirai Ryu was noted, but you did your best to ease them. You weren’t here to betray them, only to get to know how they are as a family.

 

Kuai was a respectable host as he showed you around the base, You weren’t used to the ice so you had to walk slowly, not wanting to embarrass yourself in front of the clan members.

 

“I’m impressed that you all can walk on ice.” You said as you almost slipped, Kuai catching you. You blushed in embarrassment, ready to die as you heard some clan members giggling amongst one another.

 

“You could learn this skill as well, you seem like the type of woman to handle the cold.” He complimented.

 

“That’s kind of you to say.” You smiled at him. The Lin Kuei were minimalists as you observed their base. They didn’t have a lot of materialistic objects as everything felt...empty. You didn’t mind it but saw that the Lin Kuei held tight to their own belongings that they thought were meaningful and important. It was nice.

 

When Kuai showed you to your room, it was similar to yours in the Shirai Ryu, except it was smaller. And colder. 

 

“You are welcome here. Let us know if you need anything.” Kuai offered before leaving you to yourself. You sighed, watching the air escape from your lips. Hugging yourself, you tried to make yourself comfortable. You weren’t sure how long you were going to be here so you had to get used to everything. And be far away from Hanzo.

Your stomach churned as you started to miss him, taking out your phone. Hanzo wasn’t a fan of using electronic devices, being old school. So you couldn’t call him. Instead, you decided to call your longtime friend. 

 

“About time you called.”

 

“Hey, Jas.” You smiled, “I’m here freezing my butt off right now so of course I had to call.”

 

“Ooh, did you see that cute ass Sub Zero?” Her suggestive tone made you roll your eyes as you sat down on the bed.

 

“I did and he’s really nice.”

 

“And sexy.” Jasmine added, “He’s like a cold version of Scorpion with those large arms and deep voice.” You could practically hear her trying to not fawn and gush over Kuai, unable to obtain a snicker that came out of your lips. 

 

“Well come over here and talk to him. I’m sure he would like some company.”

 

“Nah, I can’t. I’m still away on my mission.” Jasmine sighed. Her mercenary work was never done, but that’s how you two met. You two worked together, trained together, and became partners to the very end. Well, not until the very end as you met Hanzo and decided to settle down. Jasmine didn’t take it to heart like everyone else. She wanted you to be happy as you realized that she wanted the same goals as you. To get out of the mercenary life.

 

“Be careful.” You said, “Call me when you’re okay.”

 

“Got it. Love you!”

 

“Love you too.” When you hang up, you fell back on the bed. Everything was quiet. A little too quiet to your liking. You thought back to the time when Hanzo didn’t want you to leave. He didn’t appear like that when you were going to leave, but he squeezed your hand, eyes staring into yours. That was enough evidence to tell you that he was going to miss you.

 

**

It had been close to a month being with the Lin Kuei. The cold was starting to take you as you had made new friends, allies amongst the clan. Even Kuai, who had helped teach you how to maneuver properly on the ice. You didn’t receive word from Hanzo yet, which upset you. Almost a month and he didn’t contact you? Not even send a message to Kuai and have him give it to you?

 

Because of this, you took to training more often than you did with the Shirai Ryu. Your common weapon was the glaive, a polearm that you had taken a liking to since way back in your mercenary days. In your mind, you trained to get yourself used to fighting in colder conditions. But deep down you knew that it was to distract yourself from the pain of Hanzo not bothering to see you.

 

As you remembered before, the two of you were busy. Before you left, none of you got a moment’s peace. That doesn’t explain why he didn’t try. 

 

During dinner, you kept to yourself. As you ate with the Lin Kuei, you kept your head down and rarely made conversation. Some people tried to bring you out of your despair by telling you funny moments of their day, but it didn’t help. You decided that you had enough as you excuse yourself. You had wanted to be left alone so went to go train. 

 

There was no one around to practice with so you focused on your stances. The Lin Kuei had done well with teaching you ways to hold your own in the cold, showing you proper footing and techniques to make yourself last longer. 

 

Suddenly, a wave of warmth touched your back, making you jump at the feel. When you turned, Hanzo was there, in all of his gear. Your eyes widened at his sudden appearance, mouth agape as you figured out what to say. 

 

“You...when did you get here?” 

 

“I had just arrived as I was invited to dinner. But Sub Zero told me you had left, so I proceeded to find you.” Hanzo explained as he walked up to you. The warmth that radiates from him made you sigh in bliss. His smoky scent filled your nostrils. You did everything you could to not jump into his arms and smother him with kisses.

 

“You didn’t contact me.” You said with a harsh tone. “Why?”

 

“I had to make sure there were no issues with anyone in terms of our new allies. There were some, but I was able to ease their concerns.” He raised a hand like he was going to caress your cheek, but lowered it when he could see you were still upset. “I am sorry. There were many times where I wanted to come see you and embrace you for as long as I could. But I couldn’t leave while there was some unrest in the clan. Forgive me, sakura…”

 

His white eyes softened as he apologized, your heart beating roughly against your chest. You didn’t want to waste your energy being mad at him. He was here now and you wanted to make the most of it.

 

You held his face in your hands as you went up on your toes and kissed his forehead. The heat from his head warmed your lips as you felt his hands grip your waist. You kissed his mask, the cool metal making your skin get goosebumps. But Hanzo’s body warmed you up, sending you a tingling sensation down below. 

 

“I see you were training.” He said as he noticed the glaive on your back. “Sub Zero told me you had improved your skills during your stay.”

 

“Do you wanna see what I had learned?” You backed up, swaying your hips to tease him. A burning wave of desire flashed through his eyes as he took out his kunai. You twirled your glaive and went to your stance, left foot in front while the right was behind. A tight grip formed on your glaive as it rested on the ice. 

 

Scorpion lunged at you, aiming for an uppercut. You blocked his attack and hit his exposed side. He grunted but didn’t stop as he slashed at your own side, making you lose your balance. Hanzo proceeded with another attack to your shoulder but you picked yourself back up and blocked it with your glaive once more. And with a blink of an eye, you knocked his kunai out of his hand. 

 

“Hmm, missing me has affected your skills in kombat.” You teased, letting out a giggle. Scorpion didn’t say anything as he suddenly teleported behind you, kicked your back and sending you flying to the ground. Your lungs burned as you got up, shooting him a glare. Despite not seeing the lower half of his face, you know he’s grinning at catching you off guard. 

 

You two ran at each other, fighting hand to hand as your weapons were out of the way. Hanzo dealt heavy hits, hitting your side to the point where they were bruised. But you managed to get some hits in too as you struck his shoulder and kicked at his thighs. The fight was over when he teleports behind you and wrapped his arms around your body. 

His chest heaved against your back as you struggled in his grasp. Suddenly, he turned you around and picked you up, rushing to a nearby surface to hold you upright. Your back slammed against a wall and you grunted, one hand gripping his shoulder as your heart was in your throat. 

 

White eyes remained as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You felt his erection appear as you grinded against the hard on, eyes not leaving his. One of his hands grabbed your breast, squeezing it as he rolled his hips in tandem to yours. You moaned at the prominent wetness, your other hand reaching down to unfasten his trousers. 

 

A small stroke made Scorpion buck up against your hand, prompting you to do it again. Your hand became slick with his precum as you pumped him at a nice pace. You revealed in Scorpion’s lustful face, his eyes lowered as he focused on your strokes. But not too much as you felt his hand go under your top, finding your breast. 

 

He pinched your nipple, causing you to choke on a gasp since you didn’t want to be too loud. For that, you went faster, determined to make him cum all over you. But Scorpion had other plans as he stopped you and turned you around. Your face pressed against the wood as he pulled down your bottoms. The coldness from the wood irritated your face as Scorpion pressed his chest against your back.

 

In a moment, he pulled away before pushing himself inside of you in one motion. You two moaned at the sensation, the sweet, wet bliss that came as he started fucking you. His arm snaked around your hips as his hand went down to your clit. You jerked at the motion, head back as he set a hard, rough pace. 

 

His heavy grunts and small stokes destroyed you. All you could do was take it and not tell the whole Lin Kuei that you were being fucked without mercy. 

 

“Fuck, you’re always dripping for me, sakura.” Scorpion said in Japanese, panting between his words. “If you wanted me to fuck you, why didn’t you say that?”

 

You had no words. Your mouth parted as he continued to fuck you harder and deeper. Moans escaped your lips and you had to cover your mouth against Scorpion’s arm that rested against the wall. Your delicious moans spurred him on as his thrusts became erratic, along with his strokes on your clit. 

 

He panted through his mask as you had a sudden and powerful orgasm rush through you. 

“Hanzo!” You screamed against his arm. He wasn’t far behind as he hips stilled, cum pouring inside you as he rested his head on your shoulder. You felt some spill out onto your thighs, resting your forehead along the wall. Everything slowed down as Scorpion turned you around. He took off his mask with one hand and kissed you, showing you even more of how much he missed you.

 

You cooed against his lips before pulling away. 

 

“Should I go away more often?” You asked before laughing a little.

 

“I don’t think I could bear being apart from you like this again.” He said, helping you down. The two of you fixed yourselves and cleaned up as best as you could. Dinner was almost over and you wouldn’t know how to explain to your new friends about what you were doing. But some people would get an idea when they see you walking funny.

 


	5. Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking requests!!

Hi! So I did say a while ago that I wasn't going to take requests yet but I changed my mind. I'm taking requests but I do have some rules for these requests if you don't mind.

**What You Can Request** :

I'll accept anything fluffy and smut related, of course. Any cute prompt you think of or a scenario that you think would want me to write with you and Scorpion. (Angst is okay too, just saying.) 

I will accept prompts that specifies the reader like if the reader is fat/plus sized or if reader has anxiety or missing a limb, anything like that. I don't like reading stories where the reader is limited or doesn't reach the audience that's reading. So I want to make almost everyone feel included. I'll try to make that happen for you all. <3

**What You Can't Request:**

I really don't want cheating requests or anything that seems like you or Scorpion would not do at all. It isn't just you that's reading this so keep that in mind, please. :3

I DO HAVE A RIGHT TO DENY A REQUEST. Any request that makes me feel uncomfortable, I will not do, I'm sorry. 

That's all that I can think of right now, but anything comes up, I'll edit this request accordingly. Give me some juicy prompts of my hubby!


	6. Hormones (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being pregnant and emotional does not help your stress levels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from JChasse and Caitlyn. I had combined your requests cause it was easier and a bit better for me. I hope you two like it!

Horny and hungry was not a great combo. You subconsciously rubbed your stomach as you helped Hanzo organize daily requests for the clan. Standing next to his large, muscular frame, strong arm muscles for show while his sides were out in full view. He was in his usual Shirai Ryu attire, hood up but no mask. The grandmaster had his eyes focused on his tasks while you gawked at him, your stomach growling.

 

In fact, it growled to the point where everyone in the room heard it. Eyes turned towards you as your cheeks went red. A chuckle filled your ears as you glared at your husband.

 

“Not funny, I’m starving…” You patted your growing belly. “And I swear I think I’ve looked at these requests for two hours…” Your head rested against the table as you sighed in exhaustion. 

 

“You were staring at me more than the papers.” Hanzo teased, wrapping an arm around your waist. You shimmied in his hold, getting excited at how his bulging arm felt on your back. He raised an eyebrow at your behavior before leaning down. His lips brushed against your ear and you couldn’t help but shiver. “Sakura, are you alright?”

 

“Mmh yeah.” You said as you gently pushed him away, “I just need to go eat something and calm down.” You stood before Hanzo could say anything, speed walking to engorge yourself with food. 

 

Lately, if it wasn’t your extreme hunger, your hormones had been way out of whack. Being pregnant had put you under extreme pressure in terms of providing for a baby and helping Hanzo deal with clan affairs. You hadn’t been involved in that but when you two had got married, he had let you in on his day to day life being Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu. 

 

It was an honor, one you could handle. At least, that’s what you thought until you got pregnant. Now anything minuscule had affected you in a negative/positive way. Often times, you were put under a lot of stress, even if it was to decide what the clan was going to eat for the day. 

 

Although with your on and off hormones, came with the large urge to have your husband make love to you every time he looked at you. You were 2 months pregnant and you wanted Hanzo to get on top of you and have you climax until you passed out. The sexual thoughts drove you crazy. And annoyed you at the same time. Hanzo didn’t have time to fuck you day and night. But you wanted him to notice that your hormones were out of control. He has had a wife and child before, you thought that he would be aware of your situation. 

 

That night, you rested face first on the bed, annoyed that dinner didn’t satisfy you as much as it should. So you grumbled under the sheets, feeling the bed dip and a hand run through your hand.

 

“Dinner not pleasing enough for you?”

 

“No.” You huffed and turned over to look up at Hanzo’s face. His soft smile made your stomach have butterflies. “I know everyone worked hard on dinner but it wasn’t what I wanted and I hate it…” You whined, tears forming in your eyes. Hanzo picked you up and put you on his lap, kissing your forehead and cheek. 

 

His smoky smell filled your nostrils as you took deep breaths, rubbing his chest. 

 

“You should relax, sakura.” Hanzo said as he looked in your eyes. “I know you have been through plenty lately.” You nodded, not having the desire to say anything. So Hanzo laid you down on your stomach again. His huge, warm hands started to massage your back, getting the stress and the negative energy out of you.

 

A moan escaped your lips as his rough hands kneaded your back. All the knots that were embedded in went away. Your toes curled in satisfaction as his hands went down to your lower back. Hanzo’s slow breathing matched his movements as he was careful enough to make sure he wasn’t hurting you. 

 

You gripped the sheets as your head remained down for the duration of the message. Certain wetness occurred and you had to squeeze your thighs together. That was the most intimate, physical contact you had have the past week. And Hanzo could feel it as he huffed, stopping at your back. 

 

He proceeded to flip you over, making you watch as he descended to your feet. The two of you locked eyes as he rubbed your left foot, getting all of the stress out. You bit your lip as you watched, eyes lowered with a mix of love and lust. Somehow, he knew the exact places to touch to get you to melt inside. All of the uneasiness and hormone-induced stress went away, leaving you with a wave of satisfaction.

 

Hanzo smirked at how turned on you were, going to your right foot and massaging it. His thumbs pressed into the arch of your foot, setting a motion that had you ready to moan so you could encourage him.

 

Instead, you put your head back, letting Hanzo do whatever he wanted. You could feel his hands go away from your legs and up to your underwear. You were just wearing a nightgown so it was easy for him to skim his fingers up your legs and thighs, circling around your panties. You didn’t watch but felt him pull off your underwear slowly and carefully.

 

You were reluctant to close your legs but he went in between them. His calloused hands caressed your thighs as he kissed your stomach with care. With each kiss, you felt yourself getting wetter. 

 

“You were suffering, weren’t you, sakura?” Hanzo grunted under your stomach as he went lower. “I had seen the way you look at me. Filled with lust...and wanting…” He kept kissing down and down until he reached your glistening sex. You sighed when you felt his tongue across your slit. There his hands gripped your thighs as he kept licking you in an agonizing pace. 

 

Hanzo was determined to make you feel good. His tongue glided along your clit as you rolled your eyes back while you mouth went agape. And it didn’t help that he was groaning and grunting at how you tasted. Your hand went down to his hair and unraveled his man bun, being able to grip his long hair tightly. 

 

All you could see was his head between your thighs, licking and sucking you until you completely came undone. Your back arched as you saw stars, chest heaving and your sex slick with your own juices. Hanzo pulled away, climbing back up to your sweaty figure while towering over you. He kissed you with a gentle pace, while you went down and pulled down his bottoms. 

 

Not a single moment was wasted as he knew what you wanted. What he wanted. With a swift motion, he entered you, legs wrapped around his waist. Slow and steady thrusts as Hanzo didn’t stop gazing at you. He made love to you with passion, a desire to make sure you felt good. At least for a little while. 

 

Japanese words filled your ears as he constantly said sweet remarks about you and how lucky he was to have you. How you two were going to have a baby together. How he wanted you to remain by his side, even after what he had lost. A tear came down his eye as he kept talking, every loving word remaining in your heart. He loved you, but you know it would kill him if something were to happen to you. 

 

So you held him close as you two made love throughout the night. This wasn’t Scorpion, but Hanzo Hasashi showing you how much he cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm gonna chill out with this cause I'm slowly not being motivated as I was to write Scorpion stuff. I see the requests and I'll get to them eventually but the updates might be sporadic. I apologize!
> 
> Also to anon that wanted the prompt about Scorpion meeting the reader's parents? I won't be able to do that one, I'm sorry. I couldn't figure out how to write that one and that was a bit too specific. Sorry!


End file.
